Trigunia
Trigunia (Rodshyan: Тригуния), formally known as the Trigunian Empire (Rodshyan: Тригунская Империя), is a sovereign state in north-western Keris. At 1 300 800 km², Trigunia is the 21st largest country in the world, and 19th most populous, with over 99 700 000 people. As it spans the entirety of northern Keris, and 4 time-zones, it incorporates a variety of environments and landforms. The country does not share any land borders with any country, since it is a collection of 3 islands, but it shares a maritime border with Dolgaria and New Endralon across the Sea of Deliverance and Hutori and Telamon across the Green Sea. History First people came from modern-day Kizenia who came across the Straits of Trigunia in the early in the AD 100s. The earliest areas settled was along the southeastern coast of Lesser Chadonia. Written & archaeological evidence seems to suggest that the first place settled was not Lesser Chadonia itself but instead was Great Bear Island However, it seems that the first Kizenian settlers quickly moved to the area around modern-day Cheya in Kildan Olvar led by the folk-hero Milov, however other groups began to settle up and down the coast of Lesser Chadonia; these would gradually develop into the early Clans of Trigunian history. Southern Lesser Chadonia was settled by Kizenians by the early AD 200s with Chadonia following by the 400s, but oddly Chadonia was not settled nor explored by the Clans of Lesser Chadonia and nor by the Kizenian tribes of modern-day Kizenia for several centuries There is speculation as to why the areas were not settled. The main theory has much do with the rocky and barren geography of eastern Chadonia It is estimated that by AD 500 the population of Lesser Chadonia had reached a meagre 6 000 found mostly in small farming & fishing settlements along the coasts. But Trigunia remained a distant and unexplored land, mysterious to the outside world for many centuries. But as the lower islands of Keris were explored, they were settled by colonial powers, especially Luhtori and Endralon Sea of Deliverance area was mostly explored by Endralons and then used by Endralon fishing and whaling fleets, for which they established small bases on the mainland in what is now Dolgaria and New Endralon. These whaling fleets held contacts with the Trigunian tribes along the southern coast of Lesser Chadonia Several instances are recorded in which these tribes fought and killed many Endralon whaling crews and shipwreck survivors, while the exact reason is unknown, the widely accepted theory is that it was because of the threat to the fish and whale supply poised by the Endralon fleets Because of these attacks, the Trigunian tribes were given a fearsome reputation and many Endralon crews refused to sail up the Strait of Trigunia. However, despite these attacks, over several decades, Trigunian tribes became trading partners with the Endralon crews, importing, among other things, between quality iron and metal weapons which the Trigunians quickly replicated Using these new weapons, several Trigunian tribes perfected the art of the maritime raid and plundered up and down the opposite coast of the Strait of Trigunia of modern-day Dolgaria, New Endralon, and Egelion. In some parts, these raids continued well into the early 18th century. The killing of shipwrecked Endralon sailors did cease, but only to hold them as hostages until a ransom was paid by passing Endralon ships; the ransom was mostly paid in goods such as metal objects like pots and pans, iron weapons, and other products like food and animals; it was during these ransoms that it is believed that the Trigunians received the first firearms However, in 1702 Mojmír Svatopluk Tuka, Duke of Žhadoniš in Deltaria and several crew members, including the Patriarchal priest Pavol Ľudovít Jur Hronec (later St Ľudovít), were shipwrecked in the Sea of Deliverance by one of its frequent and horrendous storms. Duke Žhadoniš and his small group ended up in the hands of the Trigunae-speaking Tir tribe on the island of Tirgith Duke Žhadoniš, based on his clothing, language, and complexion was quickly eestablished as not being an Endralon and he was subsequently transported across the Tirgith Strait to the shores of modern Chadonia The Duke was given an audience with the Trigunae-speaking tribal confederation, who were greatly impressed with his attitude and personality. Duke Žhadoniš stayed with the Tir tribe for nearly two years, during that time, he used his skills and knowledge to aid in the construction of several buildings and helped layout a new fishing village that was referred to as Žhadonišin During this time, Priest Pavol Ľudovít Jur Hronec converted several ranking members of the Tir tribe to the Terran Patriarchal Church as well as nearly 200 tribe members In 1704, an Endralon ship was spotted and the captain agreed to carry the Duke and several members of his group along in order to eventually reach Deltaria. Before the Duke left the Tir tribe, he was able to broker both a peace and trade treaty with the tribe, with the port of entry in Žhadonišin. Awed by the Duke, they were easily convinced to ally with Deltaria, and the Duchy of Chadon was established on the western tip of Chadonia. It expanded by 1735 to cover all of the western island of Trigunia, and soon Deltaria controlled all of Western Keris (the western island of Trigunia, Dolgaria, and parts of New Endralon). At around the same time, the Dranian Empire claimed the eastern island of Trigunia and northern New Endralon and Egelion, while the Anantonese Empire claimed what was left over, southeastern Keris. Dolgaria was oppressed by Deltaria, and a revolt started in Karzon in 1740. The revolt was successful, and the Kingdom of Dolgaria was established. Not long after news of that reached Dranland, in 1741 Deltaria cajoled Dranland into signing a treaty giving up their part of Trigunia in exchange for giving Dranland Deltaria's part of New Endralon. After many wars, the Dolgarian Kingdom took control of all of modern-day Dolgaria in 1752, the Anantonese Empire took control of modern-day Egelion, Dranland took New Endralon, and Deltaria took Trigunia. The borders of Keris had settled into their present form. In the late 1700s, after the Deltarians withdrew, numerous new Princedoms were established. The most powerful was called the Великое Княжество Олварское (Grand Princedom of Olvar). Other notable ones were the Родшядамская Республика (Rodshyadam Republic) and Княжество Милратское (Princedom of Milrata) Trigunia was founded in 1865 after the island of Lesser Chadonia was united by the Grand Princedom of Olvar, with the former Princedoms of Yulrath and Kildan being incorporated into the Great Princedom after two brief war. The Princedom of Milrata agreed to became a sattelite of the Grand Princedom of Trigunia. In the meantime, the Rodshyadam Republic absorbed the Princedom of Chadonia through taking over their economy due to their trade power, and the Princedom was split into numerous sattelite-republics with similar systems to the Rodshyadam Republic, the most important of which was the Velikogorsk Republic. In 1899, Milrata agreed to be fully incorporated into Trigunia, giving the Grand Princedom land on Greater Chadonia, which it used to invade the sattelite-republics of Rodshyadam. A large war erupted between Rodshyadam and its allies and the Grand Princedom. At the end of the war, in 1902, the Grand Princedom lost and were pushed out from Greater Chadonia. This was due to the advanced technology (they used rifles whereas the Trigunians were armed with muskets), as well as foreign support. The city itself was founded by Tir tribe in sometime between 650 and 825 as a small fishing village, which quickly developed different traditions from the tribe where the villagers came from. They developed a form of direct democracy which survived the millenium, as well as its own culture, including creating their own alphabet for early Trigunian language (which was phased out by the Tokundian alphabet). In the 1720s, the village grew very fast, when the Deltarians built a harbour there, due to the rich trade routes. The city grew so fast, it merged with the town of Žhadonišin, and during the time of Deltarian rule, the city became a hub of trade in Keris. After the Deltarians withdrew from Trigunia, the Deltarian Empire maintained trade with Rodshyadam and the Rodshyans (as this ethnic mix of Deltarian and transformed Tir tribe members became known) chose what they wanted to keep and sold the remainder to other Princedoms in return for natural resources, often at unfair prices, as Rodshyadam remained the main hub of trade in Trigunia, with most foreign goods being traded in the city. This made Rodshyadam a rich city. In 1923, the Trigunians, encouraging trade with other Kerissian states,recieved similar weaponry (albeit still worse) to the Rodshyans and invaded the sattelite-republics. The war that followed was in stale-mate, until the Trigunians gained outnumbered the Rodshyans 3:1, and the Rodshyans began giving up ground, until they were pushed back to their capital. The 4th year of the war was fought round Rodshyadam, until Yuri Bukharin, Posadnik of Rodshyadam, surrendered. For many years after this brief conflict, the new state would enjoy years of peace and prosperity. Trigunian culture flourished, and the subdued Rodshyans colonised the rest of Chadonia. Totalitarianism would not surface in Trigunia until the late 2390s, in the form of the KCCP. The KCCP intended to create a large communist state, which would also comprise the states of the continent of Keris. This appalled Nationalists, who did not wish for Trigunian national sovereignty to disappear in this way. Civil war ensued, however, the nationalist forces were soon defeated by the numerically superior communists. Though opposition remained, it lacked the military capability to carry on the war. Nationalist leaders fled to Dorvik, ready to liberate Trigunia once more. KCCP oppression would continue for another 15 years, but the failure of other revolutions in Keris and growing opposition to the government planted the seeds of its collapse. In 2413 the Trigunian Nationalists returned, and begun a program of glasnost. Riots erupted across Trigunia, and the KCCP finally collapsed in 2416. The new republic did not survive long, a new Rodshyan national consciousness awoke. Natsional Bolsheviki quickly moved to take power in the vacuum. They called for a return to Trigunian strength, and the forcible implementation of Rodshyan as the national language. After the Hutori Civil War, several Hutorian royalist parties moved to Trigunia. Harry I of Hutori was crowned as Tsar Triguniya and the Trigunskaya Federalnaya Respublika become the Trigunskaya Imperiya. In 2596, the KCCP was revived by a group of Communists led by the (KCCP) Communist Ideological Committee. Early elections were called, and the KCCP secured a 2/3 majority. Trigunia's name again changed, to Trigunskaya Sotsalisticheskaya Respublika. Following the collapse of the KCCP, Trigunia reverted to an independent Republic. In early 2664, Trigunia was rocked by chaos when the only remaining political party in the nation, the Konservativnye Soyuz collapsed leaving the government without legislators. The Trigunian Nationalist League rose from be the regional level to the nation stage. Shortly thereafter the Trigunian Unionist Party reemerged on the national stage. In private talks with the TUP the TNL revealed that they were actually Hulstrians whose ancestors immigrated to Trigunia under the reign of Aleskandr I. They sought to bring Trigunia into personal union with Hulstria, while maintaining a unquiely Trigunian national identity. The TUP agreed to this idea and in 2667, Heinrich I of Hulstria was coronated Great Prince of Trigunia in Rodshyadam. Heinrich's reign was a peaceful one, and saw the stabilized of Trigunian society. In 2679, following the restoration of Deltaria, the Royal Duma agree to accords in which the Deltarian Tsar would be recognized as Tsar of Trigunia. As per this agreement, the House of Rothingren became Trigunia's Dynastia, and was established on paar with the other Deltarian Dynastias, which Heinrich retaining his position of Great Prince. Republican forces removed the Monarchy late in the 27th century. They passed many reforms, which destabilised Trigunia, and in the 3270s, Trigunia was once again taken by communists forces, partially by stealth. The Kommunisticheskaya Komitet Krestyanskikh was aided in it's dramatic takeover by the Kommunisticheskaya Komiteta Rabochikh (formerly the Partiya Chernych sotnya Trigunii) a right-wing fascist party which swiftly changed it's stance in 3276. In 3280 and 3285 the coalition between the two parties won successive mandates from the people. It was during this period that Trigunia became the Trigunskaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika, and the third UKSR was formed. By 3287 the Trudovaya Partiya Trigunii, another communist party, continued the work of the original coalition. However, following the 3290 crisis, the UKSR ended. In 3830 the All-Trigunian Patriotic Union formed after the collapse of the Democratic Socialist Party, in the wake of the collapse of order the All-Trigunian Patriotic Union stepped in. It was shortly after that the Trigunian Federation was formed. The Trigunian Federation was formed and immediately set out to restore its diplomatic and military supremacy that it once carried; it started this by joining the Collective Security and Cooperation Organization and aligning itself with Indrala. In 3869 the United Trigunia Party was formed after the collapse of the For the Tsar Party, in the wake of the collapse, the United Trigunia Party stepped in and claimed the government. The Trigunian Empire was formed under the rule of the White Guard. The People's Party set out to restore Trigunia's diplomatic and military supremacy that it once carried. And years later formed the Trigunian Federation. However, in the late 41st century, the monarchy was restored after the party of Imperskiy Soyuz was elected. But, due to internal conflict and instability, the party collapsed too soon to influence Trigunian politics well enough. In the last year of the Imperskogo Soyuza, a new radical liberal party was formed, the Constitutional Democratic Party. In their first election, the party received 59% of the vote, yet only 35% of the seats. They tried to pass reformist bills into the Duma, but they were denied by the conservative Military Party. But, However, in the next election, the Kadets won a landslide victory, with over 82% of the vote. In 4079, the Kadets crowned Vladimir II as Emperor of all Trigunia, who began a series of reforms, which liberalised the nation. In the 4080s, Trigunia got more involved in international affairs and was condemned by a number of nations for their decisive actions. However, these crises were resolved peacefully, with the exception of the Deltarian Civil War of 4085/4086. From 4099 to 4111, Trigunia was once again ruled by a left-wing socialist party - the Workers' Party - however, they found a compromise with the monarchy. However, they did collapse too soon to influence Trigunia too strongly, and the Kadets did step in to take power after the collapse of the WP. In 4111, Vladimir II died and Kirill I was crowned Emperor During the years 4119-4127, a new fascist government of Deltaria waged war with the Trigunians, however, they were badly defeated and were replaced by the liberal Liberálno-Demokratická Strana, who restored the monarchy and introduced many liberal and economic reforms, which modernised Deltaria, with Trigunian support. Soon before the end of the war, in 4123 a new far-right party appeared in Trigunian politics. The National Front, as they became known, made a coalition with another new party, the moderate Federalists, and took power in 4127, after the war. They passed a number of reactionary reforms, but the Federalists disbanded in 4130, because of disagreement over the coalition with the NF, and the Constitutional Democrats took power once more. During the years 4130-4134, a series of political assassinations, aimed at leading Kadet members, including one on the whole government (which ultimately failed), occurred. Because of this, the Emperor created the "Supreme Commission on Combating Political Terrorism and Revolutionary Activities", or the KomBorPoliTer, in the same year. This body was highly successful and was abolished in 4137 because it achieved its aims. In 4136, the National Workers' Party was formed, and led by its Social Conservative wing, made a coalition with the National front, and they took power in 4141. In 4145, the monarchy was abolished and Kirill I fled to Deltaria, but his sons Nikolay and Vladimir, as well as a few minor members of the royal family, stayed. Nikolay was elected Chancellor of the Kadets and rebranded them as the People's Democratic Party. The NF disbanded in 4148 and a year later, a Narodnik and NRP coalition began ruling. A period of stability followed. In 4168, former Emperor Kirill I died while in exile in Deltaria. In 4172, the Imperskiy Soyuz resurfaced, and a year later, was elected as the ruling party. This sparked a series of counter-reforms proposed by the Imperial Alliance. However, these reforms took many voters from the IA, since they limited the civil rights of many, and the left emerged victorious in the next elections (4177). The IA disbanded 2 years later, after all their reforms were repealed. In the 4180s subtle returns to the monarchy began, such as the creation of the Principality of Petrograd (4183), the return of nobility to all formerly noble families (4183), making all members of the Romanov family into Grand Dukes and Duchesses (4185) and the creation of the Duchy of Aleksandrovsk (4185). In 4192, Nikolay I, Prince of Petrograd, was crowned Emperor of all Trigunia, and he continued the liberalisation of his Presidency and Premiership. The predicted economic recession of the 4200s (decade) resulted in many new parties to form, specifically the Conservative Party, the Movement for Workers' Emancipation (later renamed to the Communist Party), United Trigunia and the Social Democratic Party. A constitutional crisis in 4203, where the Emperor directly appointed the government, despite this not being allowed by the constitution, seriously shook the Trigunian system. Later, the bicameral Imperial Assembly was replaced by a unicameral Imperial Presidium in 4207. The political and economic instability, after the abolition of the Okhrana and three failed attempts at abolishing the monarchy, as well as the global economic recession and unstable coalition governments, resulted in a civil war between liberal monarchists and conservative republicans (4207-4209). The monarchists formed the TLA and numerous military units and commanders defected to the TLA, as well as political figures, including the Kadets, leading Conservative Party members, headed by Vadim Menshikov. The Emperor, Nikolay I also defected to the TLA. The TLA emerged victorious and the Communist Party and United Trigunia Parties collapsed. The Conservative Party emerged victorious however in the 2nd elections after the Civil War (the 1st election was called immediately after the war and the Kadets were successful in those elections), and began counter-reforms, however, were swiftly removed from power in the next elections (4210), and the counter-reforms were repealed. In 4215, the Emperor Nikolay I died, and Grand Duchess Maria was crowned Empress Maria I. The Conservative Party soon dissolved and the bicameral legislature was restored in 4217. In 4227, the Trigunian Imperial Party was founded and attempted to pass its reforms, but were rejected, however, when the People's Alliance for Democracy was founded, the TIP-PAD coalition federalised nearly all aspects of politics, however, after the TIP disbanded and the activity of the PAD lowered. During this time the Kadets collapsed into 4 parties (People's Democratic Party, Moderate Reformist Party, Party of Freedom and Union of Young Trigunia) and they formed the People's Monarchist Union coalition. In 4242, the Trigunian Liberal Socialist Party was founded, which in 4246, alongside the PMU won the elections, however the TLSP soon collapsed and the 4247 early election resulted in a PMU constitutional majority. In 4251, the People's Alliance for Democracy defeated PMU in legislative elections. Geography While Trigunia is composed of three major islands it is considered part of the continent of Keris. The largest of the three islands is Большая Чадония (Greater Chadonia) containing the Goveronorates-General of Petrograd and Aleksandrovsk. Second largest and northernmost is Малая Чадония (Lesser Chadonia), containing the Governorate-General of Vladimirsk and the Hetmanate of Kozakia. Smallest and southernmost is Тиргит; home to most of the ethnic Hulstrians, containing the Kaiserreich of Tirgith Hulstrians. The total land area of 1,300,800 km² (808,279.647 mi²) makes it the 21st largest nation of Terra by land area. Bordered on the north by Ocean of Freezing Cold Blue Wet Stuff, on the west and south by the Sea of Deliverance, and on the east by the Green Sea. Climate It has the highest latitude of any country, stretching from 52° North at the southern tip of Tirgith, to 64° North at the northern tip of Lesser Chadonia Very close to the North Pole, at 66° 56' North and parts of Lesser Chadonia are within the Northern Polar Circle. Because of the high latitude, there are large seasonal variations in daylight. From late May to late July, the sun never completely descends beneath the horizon in areas within the Northern Polar Circle, and the rest of the country experiences up to 20 hours of daylight per day. Conversely, from late November to late January, the sun never rises above the horizon in the north, and daylight hours are very short in the rest of the country. The range of yearly precipitation is 610 to 1,650 mm. Coastal areas are subject to intense storms, wind, and rain. Throughout the country, yearly temperatures average between -20°C and 5°C in the winter, and between 5°C and 30° in the summer. The influence of the sea is important, except in inner Greater Chadonia; especially around the mountainous areas Northern parts of Lesser Chadonia are mostly tundra and very stormy, and therefore inhospitable North-western parts of Greater Chadonia are wracked by storms, but high hills protect the coastal plain where most of the cities are located; therefore, cities have good climate & only moderate winters Flora and Fauna Central Greater Chadonia are full of evergreen forests, as is the south-western coast of the island. The western coast along the coastal plains has more temperate forests or open meadow land. The northern coastof Greater and Lesser Chadonia is rugged & rocky with few trees, mostly low grassland, lichens and mosses. The most northern areas have layers of permafrost; however, most of the northern islands do not. The largest mammals on the islands are located mostly in Greater Chadonia. Examples are the northern deer (reindeer), and the Chadonian bear. On Lesser Chadonia there are many types of birds, including the Trigunian eagle, which mythical double-headed version is the national emblem. Politics Government Sovereign The Emperor/Empress is the sovereign of the Trigunian Empire. He/she is the hereditary head of state of Trigunia. The sovereign has the power to introduce Imperial Decrees, which have to be approved by the Imperial Assembly. Imperial Decrees act as any normal piece of legislation, except that they can create new political bodies and declare war (which normal pieces of legislation cannot). Committee of Ministers The Committee of Ministers is the executive body of the Trigunian Empire. It consists of the following: - Chairman of the Committee of Ministers - Minister of Foreign Affairs - Minister of Internal Affairs - Minister of Finance - Minister of Justice - Minister of War - Minister of Ways of Communication and State Property - Minister of Healthcare and Welfare Services - Minister of Public Enlightenment and Culture - Minister of Scientific Advancement - Minister of Agriculture - Minister of the Environment and Tourist Affairs - Minister of Trade and Industry All the Ministers oversee over their Ministries and ensure passed legislation are carried out by their Ministries. They are appointed by the Chairman of the Committee of Ministers. The Chairman of the Committee of Ministers chairs the Committee of Ministers. He/she is appointed by the sovereign, but his/her appointment must be approved by the Imperial Assembly. The Chairman of the Committee of Ministers has the power to introduce Governmental Decrees, which have to be approved by the Imperial Assembly. Governmental Decrees act as any normal piece of legislation, except that they are introduced on behalf of the government (Committee of Ministers). Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers is the consultative body of the Trigunian Empire. It consists of the sovereign, the Chairman of the Committee of Ministers, the Ministers, the Directors of Departments, the General-Procurator of the Governing Senate, the Ober-Procurator of the Most Holy Synod and other appointed officials. The Council of Ministers is co-chaired by the sovereign and the Chairman of the Committee of Ministers. This body does not have any real power, but advises the sovereign and the Chairman of the Committee of Ministers. Imperial Assembly The Imperial Assembly is the legislature of the Trigunian Empire. It consists of the State Council and the State Duma, both of which consist of 300 members (600 in total). The two chambers have equal powers. They propose and vote on pieces of legislation and approve Decrees, which require a parliamentary majority (1/2) of votes, and propose and vote on constitutional amendments, which require a constitutional majority (2/3) of votes. The State Duma is elected by proportional representation and the State Council by a regional d'Hondt system. The speaker of the State Duma is the President of the State Duma and the speaker of the State Council is the Chairman of the State Council. Both of these posts are elected by the members of their corresponding house every time a new Imperial Assembly is summoned. Both chambers have a Commission of Internal Affairs, a Commission of Foreign Affairs, a Commission of Finance, a Commission of Justice, a Commission of War, a Commission of Ways of Communication, a Commission of State Property, a Commission of Healthcare, a Commission of Welfare Services, a Commission of Public Enlightenment, a Commission of Culture, a Commission of Scientific Advancement, a Commission of Agriculture, a Commission of the Environment, a Commission of Tourist Affairs and a Commission of Trade and Industry. They shall be formed by members of the corresponding house who are experts in the corresponding area of politics. They shall have the power to introduce bills regarding their area of politics into their chamber. Each member also has the power to introduce bills. Governing Senate The Governing Senate is the supreme court of the Trigunian Empire. It shall be led by General-Procurator, who is elected by the members of the Senate. The Senate shall consist of 10 members, of which half of is appointed by the Minister of Justice, and the other half is elected by the legislatures of each Federal Subject. The Senate shall ensure that any bills that are passed do not contradict the Constitution. If the bill does contradict the Constitution, then the Senate shall have the power to veto it. The accused or his/her relatives can appeal to the Senate to review the sentence made by the local court. Also, if the local court issues the death sentence, the Senate will have to approve it before the sentence can be carried out. Most Holy Synod The Most Holy Synod is the body which represents the Trigunian strand of the Terran Patriarchal Church. It is led by the Ober-Procurator, who is elected by the members of the Synod. Usually, the Synod elects the Patriarch as the Ober-Procurator, however this is not always the case. The Most Holy Synod consists of the Patriarch, the Metropolitan Bishops and the Archbishops. It shall only have power over Terran Patriarchal Church institutions in Trigunia. Congress of Trade Union and Workers' Representatives This organ shall represent the views of the trade unions and workers. Each workers' council would send one representative, and each trade union would do the same. It shall advise the government to show the point of view of the workers and trade unions. Administrative Division The Nation of Trigunia has five administrative divisions called Provintsija: Economy Demographics The largest ethnicity of Trigunia is that of Rodshyans (Rodshyan: Родшяне), making up roughly 72% of the population. Due to past poverty, political oppression, and geographical factors Trigunia has not seen large influxes of immigrants like many other nations of Terra have and therefore, its population has remained relatively homogeneous. Considerable minorities are Kozaks (Rodshyan: Козаки; Kozak: Козакi) - 11% and Hulstrians (Rodshyan: Галстрийцы; Dundorfian: Hulstrische) - 9%, of which the former is homogeneous. The most widely spoken language in Trigunia is Rodshyan. Rodshyan is a Delic language related to Deltarian. The language uses a derivative of the Tokundian alphabet. Category:Nations Category:Trigunia Category:Keris